Blind love
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Porque siempre hαy αlguien que te αdorα α tu lαdo, pero es invisible pαrα ti, αunque te este molestαndo todo el tiempo...::Kαrin & Suigetsu::.


-No entiendo como Sasuke-kun me envió contigo, ¡yo quería ir con el!- chillo molesta una pelirroja.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a entender que no eres del tipo de Sasuke?- dijo con burla Suigetsu, molestando a Karin.

-¡Cállate cara de pez!¿y tu que sabes? Tal vez Sasuke se fije en mi- musito ella, y el chico soltó una sonora carcajada-¿y ahora que imbécil?-

-Jaja! Ese tal vez llegara el día en que los cerdos vuelen y hasta que se te quite lo resbalosa, jajaja!- rio aun mas fuerte y Karin estaba igual de roja que su cabello de la ira que sentía, hasta trato de quitarle la espada de Zabuza a Suigetsu-¡Oye oye, con la espada no juegues zanahoria- le advirtió

-¡Dámela, te convertiré en sushi maldito estúpido!- gritaba furica mientras lo perseguía para quitarle la espada.

-¡Te dije que con la espada no juegues, no la puedes usar, además es peligrosa tonta!-gruño Suigetsu y Karin dejo por fin de perseguirlo, tratando de relajarse.-Cuando consiga la gran Samehada, te prestare esta Karin- volvió el a decirle jugando con la salud mental de la pelirroja.

-Déjame en paz, Suigetsu-pidió, ya mas calmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes ganas de pelear?- reto el chico de pelo celeste.

-Ya te dije que no me molestes, joder!- inquirió algo irritada de nuevo.

-Uhhh! que la fiel seguidora de Sasuke, ya no quiere pelear!-volvió a retarla, consiguiendo cabrearla.

-¡Ahora si grandísimo idiota, me las vas a pagar!-vocifero Karin mientras lanzaba un golpe, y Suigetsu se convertía en liquido.-¡Enfréntame!, no te conviertas en ese asqueroso liquido viscoso, cobarde cara de pez!-

-Aquí estoy, atácame- dijo Suigetsu recuperando su forma original, y Karin no dudo en correr hacia donde el estaba.

-¡Ya deja de decirme tantas tonterías e improperios, como zorra, arrastrada, arpía o fea!- casi le suplico ella llorando de impotencia y coraje-¡Onegai, ya déjame en paz Suigetsu!-

Al escucharla, el la tomo de las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo y la acorralo entre el y un árbol.

-Te he dicho muchas cosas Karin, pero nunca he dicho que eres fea- susurro el acercando su rostro al de la pelirroja.

-Sui…Suigetsu-murmuro ella sorprendida por el repentino acercamiento de el.

-Tu no sabes lo que pienso Karin, tal vez pienso que eres bella, tal vez te hago enojar porque para mi te vez linda desbordando rabia- dijo el y Karin se sonrojo haciendo sonreír a Suigetsu-solo, no se porque persigues a Sasuke con tanta dedicación, si sabemos que el jamás te hará caso…y no lo digo para molestarte- dijo el antes de que ella se molestara.

-Pue…puede haber una posibilidad…-susurro débilmente ella.

-No te engañes a ti misma Karin, Sasuke ni siquiera te ve como amiga, somos simplemente sus compañeros de equipo- acoto el y Karin bajo la mirada. "_No puede ser que sea tan tonta", _pensó el y le levanto la cara haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, y así sin avisar la beso. Fue tan repentino que ella e quedo en shock, pero al poco tiempo le correspondió tímidamente. Cuando les falto el aire, se separaron y Karin estaba más sonrojada que antes.

-De verdad es una lastima que persigas tanto a Sasuke- le susurro Suigetsu acariciándole la mejilla, para después darse la vuelta y avanzar, dejando sorprendida a Karin por su actitud. Ella por reflejo se llevo la mano a los labios, tratando de dar crédito a lo sucedido.

-Esto, ¿en verdad sucedió? ¿Suigetsu acaba de besarme?- murmuro para si misma, aun incrédula pero con una pequeña sonrisa. En otra ocasión, hubiera ido a lavarse la boca al rio y golpeado a Suigetsu por atrevido, pero sentía una agradable sensación en su estomago, una sensación de felicidad como cuando se esta ¿enamorado?, no, eso era demasiado pronto, pero tampoco sentía indiferencia…

-¡Ne, zanahoria!¿vienes o no?- le grito Suigetsu con una bonita sonrisa llena de complicidad.

-¡Claro, cara de pez!- le dijo ella correspondiendo a su sonrisa y dándole alcance…

* * *

_**What´s up, people?**__ Dios, ya quería reportarme y aproveche que no fui a la jodida escuela para escribir este loco one-shot. Jamás pensé que escribiría algo de esta pareja, pero pues ya ven xD. Me gusto como quedo, creo que use la situación perfecta para moldearla y que mejor que sea una donde se quieran matar a golpes mutuamente :D. Lo que yo pienso de ellos, es que Karin es tonta, no se fija que tiene a Suigetsu por un lado por estar acosando a Sasuke-kun, y Suigetsu, ¡amo su sentido del humor, enserio! Y eso que también soy algo amargada, pero es que el es genial, ¡haber si ya te das cuenta, Karin! Bueno, ya las dejo, pero onegai, después de leer esto, váyanse a esa línea que dice __"Review this story__" y denle clic, recuerden que unos 3 minutos de su tiempo para escribirme un review, pueden hacerme feliz (:_


End file.
